


Meeting aunt Elsa

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Frozen lovers [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Kristoff have twins, F/F, F/M, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Anna and kristoff’s children meet their aunt Elsa
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587616
Kudos: 43





	Meeting aunt Elsa

**Author's Note:**

> The twins meet Elsa

2 years after their last adventure Anna and Kristoff gotten married and were later blessed with twins.

A few months after Anna had given birth to her and Kristoff's two children, Annie and Chris.  
The two soon decided to travel to the Enchanted Forest, to introduce him to Elsa. Anna and Kristoff were so happy to have been blessed with a beautiful baby boy and girl.

Two days later As the sled pulled by Sven entered the forest, they were greeted by the Northuldra people, they had become good friends with. Kristoff parked the sleigh, then helped Anna step out of the carriage, while she held baby Chris in her arms and baby Annie in her husbands arms, The Northaldra people gathered around them, eager to see the new prince and princess.

"They are beautiful, Queen Anna," Honeymaren said.

"Yes, indeed. You both have a blessed son and daughter," Yelenda added.

"Thank you. We're so blessed," Anna said. "Is Elsa here?"

"Right here, Anna," called out a familiar voice.

The Northuldra people parted to show Elsa walking towards them with Honeymaren right behind her.  
Just as they last saw her, Elsa wore her new white dress with the four elemental symbols embedded at the shoulder.  
Elsa smiled as she approached, looking directly at Annie and Chris , who both stared back at her with wide blue eyes.

"Is this my niece and nephew?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Elsa, this is Annie and Chris.” Anna said proudly holding the giggling twins.

Elsa smiled proudly at her sister and brother in law.

"Hi, Chris and Annie, I'm your Auntie Elsa. It's lovely to finally meet you both.” she said. Elsa gently touched their cheeks with her cold ,but warm hand causing Chris to smile and Annie to giggle in the process She couldn't have been prouder of Anna and Kristoff.


End file.
